


The First Time We Said "I Love You"

by riot3672



Series: Maxicest Week [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Day 4, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Firsts, Fluff and Angst, Maxicest Week, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riot3672/pseuds/riot3672
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Maxicest Week, Day 4 - Firsts.</p><p>A collection of vignettes describing various first times the Maximoff twins said "I love you" to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time We Said "I Love You"

_ The First Time We Said "I Love You"... _

**Innocently**

Pietro's arm still hurt so bad, even though Mama had taken him and Wanda to the doctor. Mama was such a liar; she said the doctor had special bandages that would make his arm stop hurting and look normal again. All he'd done so far was wait in a crowded room full of gross sick people while people who were screaming were taken to the doctor. Mama had told him to scream and cry too, but the mean ladies working at the desk said that he wasn't gonna die.

What did they know? His arm hurt enough that he bet he was going to die.

"Wanda, I have to make a call. Could you make sure your brother stays?" Mama asked Wanda.

Psh. As if Wanda could take care of him. She was 12 minutes younger than him, which was 7 years in dog years. She would've been negative one years old. 

"Does it still hurt?" Wanda asked.

"Duh," he replied.

Mama and Papa told him that he had to always be nice to Wanda, but she was the one who made him climb in that tree to save the stray cat so she didn't deserve him being nice.

"I'm sorry," she said. "But you did save the kitten."

"Well, the kitten isn't helping now."

"Maybe I could?"

"How? Are you a witch? Can you cast magic healing spells with your stupid cat?"

Wanda frowned. "I just want to help."

"Well you can't."

"Mama said that when she had us, she was in a lot of pain. She said she had someone come in and hypnotize her. And it worked, she said she hardly felt the pain."

Magicians hypnotized people, and they sure looked out of it. Maybe his sister was onto something.

"But how will you hypnotize me? We don't have anything to use."

"All the tv shows use watches. Do you have Papa's pocket watch?"

With his good arm, he removed the watch from his pocket. It had cracked when he fell, and he hoped Papa wouldn't find out. He handed it to Wanda.

Wanda looked around. "We should go somewhere quieter. I don't want to hypnotize everyone."

"Good idea."

He and Wanda went into the family bathroom, since it was bigger and neither of them would get in trouble for being a boy or girl.

"Okay, sit on the toilet and try to relax," Wanda said. 

"Do you know how to do this? What if you break my brain?"

"I won't. Papa bought me a book about it." She started to make the watch sway back and forth in front of him. "Focus on the watch, and relax all your muscles. We're gonna make you so relaxed and hypnotized that you can't feel the pain in your arm."

Pietro took a deep breath and focused on the watch. 

"Breathe slow, big breaths, and stay relaxed."

This was a lot to do at once. Breath, watch the watch, don't move. And his arm still hurt.

"It's not -- "

"Focus on the watch," Wanda said. "And listen to what I want you to do. Imagine a big staircase in your mind. Every step you take down it, imagine going deeper into hypnosis. It feels like being sleepy, but you're still awake. When we get to the bottom, your pain will be gone."

So a magical staircase? Wanda really was a witch.

"We're going down the first step..."

He imagined stepping down the step. Maybe he did feel kind better.

"Now the next one, and the next one..."

Wanda led him down a whole lot of imaginary steps, but the deeper they got, the more he really wasn't feeling his arm. This hypnosis stuff was great.

"Okay, now we're at the bottom, and we're back in the bathroom. Do you feel better?"

He did. Wow, he did! 

Pietro grinned. "It worked!"

Wanda smiled back.

He and Wanda left the bathroom, and Mama ran for them.

"Pietro, Wanda, where on earth were you too? I was worried sick!"

"Wanda made my pain go away. She's a miracle worker," Pietro said.

"Yeah, that's great, sweetie." Mama grabbed Pietro's arm. "Come on, baby. The nurse is going to take you in for x-rays."

"Can Wanda come too?"

"No, Pietro. There are harmful rays in there. They'll protect you, but they can't protect Wanda."

"But Wanda took my pain away. She needs to keep it that way."

"Wanda will be right out here when you're done, and then the doctor will fix your arm."

Pietro felt tears well in his eyes. "But I don't wanna go alone."

"Come on, 'tro. You're a big boy now. Don't you want to show you 'little' sister how brave you are?"

"No. I want her there."

Mama dragged Pietro into the scary room, bright lights came on, and then they left him with paper and crayons while they went to find Wanda and Mama.

When Wanda came in, Pietro handed her a piece of paper. "I'm sorry I called you stupid. You're smart and I love you. Thanks for helping me.”

Wanda smiled when she read it. "I love you too.”

* * *

 

**And Knew It had Meaning**

_You might be separated from your brother._

That was what these horrible people said. The people she thought would help them. The people who the real good guys, the people who had gotten Pietro and Wanda out from under the rubble, had handed them off to. How could they have trusted them? There was no way Wanda could be separated from Pietro. Not now. Not after…Not after what happened.

“C’mon, dear, you need to eat something,” one of the worker ladies said.

Everyone here was a girl. They’d separated them right away, boys and girls' buildings. They said the boys and girls met for school but lived separately until they were adopted. But if she and Pietro were hardly together, no one would know to adopt them both. It was a disaster.

Wanda didn’t want the lady to stick around, so she took a bite of whatever potato thing they’d scooped onto her plate. Once the lady left her alone, she spat it back out onto a napkin. She’d been starving when the rescue workers gave her and Pietro that tiny carton of milk and the crackers a few hours later, but ever since she found out about the orphanage, she’d lost her appetite completely. Even if the nurse at the orphanage said she should be back to normal.

She looked around at the other girls. None of them had come to talk to her. Some of them seemed worser off than her—missing fingers, limps, some deformed looking overall. But even those girls sat in groups, chatting like they were best friends at school. Wanda didn’t really care—she’d trade Pietro for every girl here—but she watched somberly. She had no idea how she’d survive here.

After dinner, they had the girls all get ready for bed. They could read from the library books if they liked, or talk with the other girls in their dormitory until eight. Wanda decided she’d rather spend the time sitting in her bed. Maybe she could go to sleep early and wake up and find out that it was all a dream. That Stark, whoever Stark was, hadn’t thrown a bomb that killed her parents and separated her from her brother.

She sat up, just in time to see a couple girls all convening on the other side of the dormitory, holding pictures of their loved ones.

It was then that Wanda remembered that Pietro had that photo of their parents.

She began to cry.

She was tired of holding things back. She’d been holding back the urge to breathe while stuck in the apartment, had spent the last few days pretending she wasn’t devastated that she wasn’t with Pietro. Forget that. She cried as hard as she could, let her tears stain the sheets, sobs racking her body so hard she felt lightheaded. Who cared if people stared? She had no one. They wouldn’t change that.

Someone tapped on her shoulder.

“Go away,” Wanda automatically spat.

“Go to the window. Someone’s calling for someone named Wanda. None of us are named that,” a girl said.

Wanda tried to wipe her tears and snot away, and went to the window.

Pietro stood on the ground below.

“Hey, get down here now! The idiot watching the boys’ dorm will notice me gone soon.”

She didn’t even hesitate. It was crazy, but she grabbed her little bag of stuff they’d given her and jumped out the window. It wasn’t high up, so she was fine. 

Pietro grabbed her hand, and they started to run.

“Why’re you crying?” Pietro asked.

“I thought—”

“Come on. No way they were going to separate the Maximoff twins. Ain’t that easy.”

Wanda smiled.

Pietro had a big bag.

“Where’re we gonna go?” Wanda asked.

“We’re gonna live off the land!”

By the time they’d gotten out of the orphanage’s land, Wanda was breathing hard. Pietro put a hand on her back.

“Don’t worry. We’ll just walk a few more blocks tonight. Make plans tomorrow.”

“Pietro, this is crazy. We don’t know how to live without parents.”

“We’ll figure it out. It’s better than being separated in that stupid orphanage.”

He was right. This was what was supposed to happen. She had her brother, and she’d never need anyone else ever again. As long as she had him, everything would be okay.

They started walking again.

“Hey Pietro?” Wanda said.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

He smiled. “I love you too.”

* * *

 

**And We Knew What It Meant**

Wanda just wanted time to stop. Mama had once told her about puberty, how it was supposed to be such a great thing that turned her into a woman, but so far, it’d been the biggest pain the ass God had ever come up with. They had to steal all their clothing, and it had taken them months to find Wanda any kind of bra, and now the bra was too small to wear. But, she hated the feeling of letting her now decently sized breasts bounce around, especially with them being so active. She wanted to shave all the stupid extra body hair, but the disposable razors went rusty so quickly. She was always sweaty and sad and angry and she never knew why.

And to make matters worse, Pietro had not complained once about puberty, and now he smelled.

“You need to start stealing deodorant,” Wanda said once day as handed off a tub of cream cheese from the bagel man Pietro had pitifully begged for food. Technically, the move had been a success—six imperfect bagels and the cream cheese—but neither of them liked begging. Especially not Pietro.

“It’s bad enough that you’re making me steal razors. We’re supposed to be stealing bare essentials. To be safer,” Pietro replied.

“Have you smelled yourself lately? This is for health.”

“Me smelling isn’t a reason to risk getting shot by these fucked up gun toting convenience store workers.” He looked away, a bit of pink in his cheeks. “And I’m sorry. We haven’t gotten to shower that much. I used to be able to go longer.”

Wanda sighed. “Fine, let’s make sure to find somewhere to shower today.”

“‘Kay.”

Five years on the streets and they were pretty good at doing what they needed to do, but part of Wanda still wanted stability again. Pietro had insisted that once they turned eighteen they’d settle down somewhere, but three years still felt so far away. Time truly moved so slowly with nothing to look forward to except for one birthday three years into the future.

Over the years, they’d found the better arrangements. If there was a gym, that was a nice option, but it required sneaking in. Sometimes libraries would have big enough sinks for somewhat okay bathing. Fountains and public pools didn’t work that well, especially without soap. If they brought their own soap, people would discover them much faster.

Wanda hated to admit it, but whenever they wanted to shower now, they looked for homes.

Of course, homes where no one was home. Obviously. But, it wasn’t always that easy. It was hard to judge how many people lived in one home, and how to not ruin everything so they’d know and be more careful the next time.

But, they found their house. Only one guy lived in it, alone. Once they saw the guy leave, Pietro picked his way into the apartment and they were in. It wasn’t anything fancy, but they didn’t need anything fancy.

“Hey, we don’t know how long this guy will be out. He wasn’t in work clothes,” Wanda said. “We should probably shower together.”

Pietro nodded and started undressing. 

They’d been absolutely immodest as children, happy to run around naked, chasing each other and playing. In general, there was less playing now that they were on the streets, and puberty had made them…a little more unsure of what they were doing. It was each of their bad habits. They didn’t really see anyone else their ages, and they would each catch the other staring at body parts, or even longer at their faces. Wanda would never admit it, but sometimes, when Pietro pulled off his shirt and she could see the trail of hair leading downward, or he smiled the right way around her, she’d feel…tingly down there. She knew she could never tell him, but she swore she was feeling it more often. She hadn’t seen him naked since these stirrings started.

And there Pietro was, buck naked and stepping into the shower tub. Pietro had bits of muscle, a more masculine form in general now, and she wondered how she measured up. She thought her breasts were a decent size, that the new curves of her body were nice, but she didn’t really know. Both of them were a bit too skinny, skinner than the teens on television.

She stripped down and joined him. The shower wasn’t big, so they had to bump bare skin fairly often as they passed around shampoo and body wash and took turns being pummeled by the hot water. 

She plopped shampoo and conditioner into her hair, lathered, but she wasn’t going as fast as she could. She kept stealing glances at Pietro as he ran his hands over his body, spreading the soap about. She knew she shouldn’t. Shouldn’t, shouldn’t, shouldn’t, but she couldn’t resist. He was just so…she just wanted to touch him too. She wanted him to touch her, not like a hug or ruffle of her hair or even a kiss on the forehead. 

Wanda glanced at him, and they made eye contact. Shit.

Except…wouldn’t he have to be looking at her for them to make eye contact?

Pietro was blushing. “Do you…think it’s too small?”

Wanda shot out of her trance. “What?”

“My…you know, my dick. Is it too small? I don’t—Papa’s always looked so big and I don’t…” Wanda’s eyes traveled down. “Oh my God, forget it! Forget I said that! God, you’re my sister. That’s humiliating. Fuck.”

Pietro’s penis didn’t look small to her. Should she tell him that?

“I think it looks fine,” Wanda said.

He stopped freaking out. “Really?”

“Yeah. It looks big enough. I’m sure you’re fine.” She paused. “Besides, doesn’t it get bigger when you get aroused? That’s what matters.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. You’re probably right.”

Wanda went back to lathering her body in soap. Why had Pietro brought that up? Did it mean something that he trusted her to judge the size of his penis? Was he implying that…she should—could find it attractive? She had. She didn’t know what made it so attractive, but she had wanted it, wanted him.

And God, when she hadn’t been looking at his penis, she’d been looking at his face. His beautiful face that she couldn’t deny she wasn’t totally attracted to anymore. He was handsome, yes, but he was…he was hot. If he wasn’t her brother, she would’ve had a huge crush on him. 

Except she still had a huge crush on him. On her brother. And she couldn’t imagine a more perfect end to this shower than her pressing her body against his, running her hands down his soapy back and him sticking his tongue down her throat.

She pulled out her razor once she’d soaped up. She tried to shave as quickly as she could without hurting herself, and it went fairly well. No bad enough nicks that she bled.

She looked up, and Pietro was staring. He was bright red.

She had just enough lack of sense to look down.

His penis was bigger now, hard.

It was like he came out of shock, suddenly covering his genitals with his hands.

“We shouldn’t have showered together. I’m sorry. Please don’t be weirded out,” Pietro said. “You’re just…you’re becoming so beautiful. I can’t…can’t not think like…”

He thought she was beautiful. He wanted her.

Wanda inched closer to him. Her stomach was clenched so tight it was painful. Heart hammering. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“What?”

“I really want to kiss you right now.”

There was a pause in which Wanda swore she saw her soul go down that drain with the water.

Then Pietro’s lips were against hers, his thumbs on her cheeks, his fingers in her hair.

It was exactly what she’d always imagined. fireworks, her body slamming out signals of _yesyesyesyes_. He was warm, he was strong, he made her feel like the most loved girl in the world. 

Then, just when she thought that one closed mouth kiss couldn’t get better, he started running his tongue along her lip, started nudging it between her teeth. It felt like she’d always known how to kiss, and she opened up for him. As his tongue slipped shallow in her mouth, she took his right hand off her cheek and put it on her breast. To her surprise, he took it off.

He leaned his body forward instead, so every damn inch of their fronts were touching. Wet chest pushing against her breasts, belly to belly, his hard on poking against her mound. She tangled her leg around his. He gripped onto her tight, like she’d slip away. She did the same.

When the pulled away, the only thing she could think to say was, “I love you.”

They spat it out at the same time.

Said “I love you together;” broke into laughter together.

* * *

 

**And Had Something to Show for It**

“I’m gonna do it,” Pietro said as he removed Wanda’s jeans.

They’d found a pretty decent house to squat in, with an actual bed and a locking door. Heaven, all things considering. 

But, what really made this house special was that it had a stash of condoms. 

He and Wanda had only had sex a few times, despite three years of making out, heavy petting, fingering, handjobs, blowjobs, eating out, and all the dry humping they could manage.

Wanda laughed. “Do what? Have sex with me?”

“Make you cum while having sex with you.”

“Pietro, that’s called foreplay.”

“No, I swear to God, I will make you cum by sticking my dick inside your vagina.”

She laughed again. “You’re so bad at dirty talk, God!”

“That wasn’t dirty talk. That was literally verbalizing what’s going to happen in the next fifteen minutes.”

“Well, come on! Let’s do it.”

Pietro chuckled as he started warming her up, his fingers effortlessly gliding over the skin surrounding her clit. Her breath hitched, and she bucked into his hand right away. God, he knew her so well, and he _loved_ it. Call him in love, call him lazy, but he never wanted to take the time to learn another girl ever again. He kissed her softly as he dug his thumb deeper into her skin. 

Once he was sure she was at least mostly wet, he plucked out a condom and lubed up. 

“Now, you gotta trust me. This may seem a little untraditional, but it’ll work.”

“How and what are you going to do to me?”

“You know that day when we went to the library? I was looking it up then.”

“Looking what up?”

“Trust. Me.”

He kissed her one last time and got to work. He’d read about CAT position over and over again, but it seemed way too complicated. But, some site had mentioned some modified CAT position, one he could get behind. He entered her and shifted up, as was apparently normal for this crazy normal CAT position.

“Okay, tell me right now what you’re doing. You’re slipping out,” Wanda said.

“It’s called modified CAT position.” This better work. “Now tighten your legs around me. If this doesn’t work I’ll eat you out.”

Wanda did as told, and he started thrusting.

God, he didn’t know about Wanda, but this felt great. A little different with the amount of penetration—enough that he was vaguely aware of it as he thrusted—but it still felt damn good. He could still move in the motion that felt natural to him.

“Feeling it?” Pietro asked, a little more eager than he anticipated.

Wanda smiled. “More than I would’ve thought.”

As in she was wet. She was totally wet, and he could feel his shaft slide against her entire pubic area, the clit right there in the middle for all the action.

Her breath was already getting ragged. Perfect.

He kissed her like she always loved, those pecks on the sensitive bits of her neck, biting and suckling between mumblings of how goddamn beautiful and perfect and hot she was. 

Right as he felt his own orgasm brimming up to the surface, Wanda held her breath and shuddered underneath him. Nails into his back, moaning something between syllables and “God, yes.” 

For the first time, he came, fully satisfied, right after her.

After cleaning up, Pietro jumped back into bed and nestled his sister in close.

“Nice, right?” he said.

She giggled. “Very nice.”

“We can do more stuff like that. I want to make sure you orgasm at least once every time.”

“It’s okay if I don’t from penetration, y’know. Most women don’t.” She kissed him. “But it’s unbelievably sweet that you care so much.”

He looked into her eyes, those beautiful green eyes. “I love you, Wanda.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

 

**As Goodbye**

Wanda knew she shouldn’t have said yes. The Avengers could handle it, she knew. They didn’t need her, or Pietro. They’d saved the world enough times without them, and she’d done what she had to do. She’d told them Ultron’s plans, and they could save the world.

She and Pietro shouldn’t be here. It was too risky, she knew. They were getting really good at using their powers, but they weren’t perfect. Ultron potentially had a world’s worth of machines at his fingertips. He was going to try to make Novi Grad into a fucking meteorite. This was too much for them.

Wanda tensed as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“What’s bothering you?” Pietro asked.

She knew she was shaking, but she couldn’t figure out how to stop it. 

“Just…jitters.”

His hand moved to her stomach, where she hadn’t even realized she’d placed her hand.

“It’s okay to be nervous, but if you’re really scared, you can stay in a safe zone.”

Now everyone was staring at her.

“No, no, I want to help.” _I want to fix what I ruined._

“Then take some deep breaths and remember that I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.” Pietro glanced back. “And neither will they.”

Wanda tried to stop shaking, rested against her brother. “Okay.”

“And try to remember that you’re a goddess, alright?”

Wanda chuckled. “Hardly.”

Wanda looked to Novi Grad and took a deep breath. Everything would be okay. They’d survived this long.

“Okay, I’m ready.”

“Perfect.” Pietro smiled. “Kiss for good luck?”

She kissed him, what she’d intended to be a short kiss that turned urgent, passionate, pleading even. _Come back to me in one piece._

They pulled away and went immediately into a hug.

“I love you,” Wanda said.

“I love you, too, Scarlet Witch.”

Tony had literally made up their superhero names ten minutes ago.

Wanda looked up, only to find Thor watching them. Not…judgmentally, though. Just watching. 

“Are we all bestowing good luck kisses?” Thor asked.

Pietro and Wanda laughed.

“Yeah, but you have to kiss Vision,” Pietro joked.

“I suppose Jane wouldn’t mind,” Thor said.

He then walked over to Vision and planted a kiss on the cheek. Stark’s android looked utterly baffled.

“Okay ignoring that...guys, pep talk,” Steve said. “Huddle up.”

* * *

 

**and It was a Promise**

Three hours. Three hours that Pietro had been back in Wanda’s life, and it had somehow felt like an eternity had passed, like the previous months had been a nightmare instead of a life she’d actually had to live.

She’d revived him at his funeral, after they’d pulled the plug on his brainwave activity returning. She’d pleaded with them not to, but no one had listened. She wasn't even sure what she did, what hex, what spell, what power she’d summoned.

But there he was, alive, still in the suit they wanted to bury him in, his body intertwined with hers, neither feeling the need to talk.

_What happens now that I’m a reanimated corpse and you’re a goddess/necromancer?_

Wanda laughed. “What do you want to happen?”

“I want new superhero names to reflect that.”

“Is that what you want, to stay here? With them?”

Pietro shrugged. “Were they good to you?”

She looked around at her room. “Yeah. I guess they were.”

“We were always looking for a new home. These are pretty nice digs.” He nuzzled in closer. “We wouldn’t feel like freaks here.”

She stroked his back. “I guess we wouldn’t.”

She’d brought her brother back from the dead. He wasn’t dead anymore. He was alive, and in her arms. This was all real, somehow.

“Hey?” he said.

“Yeah?”

“Is there anything I can ever do to repay you? You know, for saving my life and not being pissed that I saved Clint?”

How did he not realize that him being alive was all she needed?

She smiled slyly. “Take me to _Phantom of the Opera_?”

“Ugh, fine, I walked right into that.”

He kissed her cheek.

There was a long silence.

“Hey, can I tell you a secret?” he asked.

“Go ahead.”

He pushed a hair out of her face. “I love you.”

The words came tumbling out of her mouth, the sweetest taste she’d felt her in her entire life.


End file.
